Is it teasing, or is it love?
by MegaDrewy
Summary: Things get awkward for Karkat when Dave starts to teasing him and they get a little too close. Crappy summary is crappy. Davekat. Homestuck belongs to ze wonderful Hussie. Schoolstuck AU. TRIGGER WARNING.
1. Prologue

Sometimes you want to punch Dave in the face. Today is not one of those days.

"Hey, Karkitten," You hear his voice whispering in your ear, his warm breath hitting against it. You take it back-you want to punch him now. You jump, whirling around to face him, but unfortunately your faces are only inches apart. But inches is all you need to feel the heat rise to your cheeks.

"Fuck you." Is all you manage to say, blush not leaving your face as you glare. He chuckles, catching your blush right away. To make the situation worst for you, his decides that leaning in a bit more is a good idea. Your blush deepens, as the urge to punch him grows.

"Is that a blush I see, Karkles?" He teases, resting his hands on your waist, smirking in amusement as you start to pull away, but you fail miserably as he wraps your arms around your waist and just pulls you closer.

Okay, you have to admit. He is taking this way farther than he normally does. Although Dave has been your best friend for god knows how long, you can't tell if he's just fucking around with you since you're bi (even if you're certain he'll still do that even if you're straight), or if he's serious about this and he is about to confess his undying love for you with a kiss. If only you could see his eyes... goddamn shades.

"Strider, this is extremely awkward." You tell him, squirming once again.

"For you. For me this is amusing and adorable." You freeze. You heard him right, did you? He did not just say that you are adorable. No way. That man is straight. Straighter than John. And that's a shit ton of straight. You can't get any straighter than those two.

The bell rings. Dave releases you, walking away as if nothing had just happened.

Wait... you're at school?

You sigh, walking in after your best friend. He's fucked up. Seriously. He's even more fucked up than Sollux. But you love him. You really do. You can't deny your feelings for him.

But that's the problem.


	2. Chapter 1

Did you seriously just fucking do that? Did you literally just hold Karkat like that and almost kiss him? No. You didn't. That's the stupidest thing you ever heard. He's your best friend for god's sake.

But you did, dumbass. You were very close to kissing that ball of anger and curses, but the bell reminded you that it's not time you tell him you're gay, that it's not the right time to tell him you love him.

Sighing, you walk into the classroom, sitting next to your sister Rose, as she talks with her girlfriend, Kanaya. Right when you sit down though, Rose and Kanaya have focused on you.

"Are you okay, brother?" Rose asks. That's the weird thing about you two, you can always tell when something is wrong with the other. It's strange really, but you both say it's just instinct.

You sigh, not really knowing how to answer her question with what happened with Karkat swirling around in your head. You smile slightly absentmindedly at how cute he looked the closer you got.

Rose snaps her fingers in front of your face bringing you back to reality, and not the past. "I'm assuming you confessed." She says. You look over at her briefly as she looks at you, hopeful that you had actually managed to muster up enough courage to do so.

"No." You answer, looking away from her. Kanaya sighs in frustration, and Rose groans. You think that they think that you hiding away from your feelings has gone on long enough, and honestly you do too, you just don't know how to tell him.

Before Rose can lecture you on how important confessing to Karkat is, the teacher comes in. The three of you turn to face the front without another word.

You're as fucked as Eridan's love life if you don't confess to Karkat. And you're starting to think you can't do it more and more each day.


	3. Chapter 2

You don't pay attention to your lesson as you're too focused on what just happened.

Seriously. What the fuck was Dave attempting to do? He certainly got your hopes up, and you think, maybe, just maybe, if that bell hadn't rung he would've kissed you. Just the thought made you smile, a light blush creeping on your cheeks.

But it's merely a fantasy. You two will forever be just friends. There's no way he likes you like that. He can't possibly. Just because his brother is gay with John's brother, does not make him gay. But you still cling to the hope that maybe being gay runs in the family. Rose does have a girlfriend, and Dirk has a boyfriend.

No. Dave's just teasing you, and you're toying with your own feelings. He doesn't like you. When will that get through to you? It's stupid that you're hoping that his totally straightness is just another facade, you know that for a fact.

Holy shit, did you just rhyme? You seriously need more friends. Dave is rubbing off on you. You don't want to move to ironicville. Hell no. That ain't happening.

The bell rings, and your friend Sollux nudges you to get you out of your daydream. Sollux is new to the school, and you're pretty much his only friend besides Feferi. You stand without a word, packing up your things and heading out the door, Sol right behind you. You needed to talk to Dave about what happened, but knowing Dave he's going to be a stubborn smartass, but you really have no choice. Rose and Kanaya are assholes, always saying that they're not allowed to tell.

Well, you're going to have some fun.


	4. Chapter 3

Your next period is with Karkat.

You wait for the bell to ring, time dragging on as your urge to see him grows with every tick of the clock, counting down the time until the bell rings. You know he's going to bring what happened this morning up, but you're going to have to deal with it. You need to see him again. Okay, you need to make a move on him soon, or you're going to stuck dreaming about having sex with him rather than actually doing it.

There goes the bell, and you're immediately on your feet. You know Rose is looking at you, that strange knowing smirk on her lips, but you couldn't care less. You're going to see Karkat again, and that's all you care about at the moment.

You get to class quickly, already having sat down in your seat for five minutes before your best friend walks into the room. As he comes towards his desk, which is right next to yours, you stand up and go up to him. You both stop in front of each other, you looking down at him as he stares up this little ball of anger is small and short, making him perfect for being on bottom in make outs. If you start going out, you're going to be on top. Karkat is just going to have to deal with it.

You lean down, whispering, "Did you miss me?" Into his ear, seductively, of course. He puts his arms on your chest, trying hard to push you away from him so he could get to his seat, but like you did this morning, you wrap your arms around his waist and pull him into you.

"Dave,You fuckass! Let me go! I have to talk to you!" He shouts, still attempting to push you away.

"About what?" You ask, already knowing the answer. He glares at you.

"You know damn well what about!" He replies.

"Apparently I don't." You say.

Unable to come up with anything else, he retorts with a simple "fuck you." You try to hold back your smirk, getting ready to start messing around with him again. You lean back down to his ear, whispering "Sorry, left my condoms in my other pants." A deep blush spreads across his cheeks, as he tries to push you away one more time.

"What the hell, Dave!" He yells. You chuckle pecking his cheek, his reaction being to freeze, as his eyes widen.

"I love you, Karkat."


	5. Chapter 4

Dave kissed you, whispering "I love you, Karkat," into your ear.

Did he just...? No. Impossible. He's fucking with you. He has to be. There's no way he means that.

But there's a part of you, hoping, clinging onto that hope, that he does mean it. That he really does love you. That he'll hold you, not as your friend, but your boyfriend. He'll take to prom, slow dance with you on those slow songs. That he'll kiss you. He'll kiss you, say he loves you, and mean it.

You stare at him, completely frozen. You cant talk. You can't move. You're simply dumbfounded, and he's standing there like an idiot, and for the first time you can actually tell that he's nervous. You realize you're supposed to probably do something right about now.

You grab his face in between your hands, and pull his face down, and crash your lips against him. Dave is shocked at first (you're proud to finally get a reaction of some sort of this asshole), but within a few seconds he realized what you had done and he kissed back. His lips are soft against yours, and you feel the spark, but it leaves as he pulls away.

You blush as he looks at you, and you look away. His arms are around your waist again, his chest pressed against yours. You focus you're gaze on him, and he's smiling. An actual smile, not the usual smirk, which indicated that he's in a playful mood. This smile is small but loving, genuine and kind.

"Dave," You say.

"Yes?" He asks, eyes boring into yours behind his shades.

"I love you too, asshole."


	6. Chapter 5

Your heart skips a beat at the words that come out of his mouth.

You try to not lose your composure as you literally freak out on the inside. Your heart flutters as waves of relief wash over you, and realization slowly kicks in, telling you that the boy in your arms is yours. You want to kiss the hell out of him, happy that he accepted your love and is willing to love you back. You're overjoyed,thrilled.

But he still called you an asshole.

"Whoa, hold up there babe," He scowls at the nickname, but allows you to continue for once. "We're going out now, you don't have any right to call me an asshole," You point out.

"First of all, Dave, I am not a babe. Second of all, we kissed, we're not going out. Third of all, boyfriend or not, I'll call you an asshole, because you are one. You've been holding back these feelings for me for so long, and I have been here dying to kiss you since I meet you and-" He stops himself there, realizing what he's telling you. You cant believe what just came out of his mouth, and unfortunately you dont know how to respond.

So, of course, you kiss him again. He's frozen at first, but you don't blame him- you were caught off guard yourself when he kissed you only a few moments ago. But he relaxes, tilting his head to the side, his lips finally pressing up against yours. You smile slightly against the kiss, happy about the situation unfolding. He pulls back, all to soon, gasping for breath, his cheeks a tomato red.

"Correction, we are going out. We just confirmed it." You say, also panting. He stares at you a few seconds, and with the urge to flip you off he decides to grab your cheeks and pull you down into another kiss, which you happily return.

You love him, he loves you, and nothing can change that.

But we'll have to see about that.


	7. Chapter 6

The first sign of trouble came about two months after you and Dave started dating.

You stumble into his apartment, which you had moved into a 2 weeks ago, fumbling for the light switch, ignoring the pain it causes to your shoulder. Vriska decided to pay you a visit while you were walking home from work, and she wasn't too friendly.

You're not surprised to see Dave standing in the hallway looking at you, a worried expression on his face. You almost scoff at his attempt to hide the fact that he is him who made her do this, but decide against it, willing to play his game for a little while.

"Karkat!" His voice sounds concerned as he rushes over to you. You don't blame him, you're late coming home from work and your bloody and beaten. He puts his arm around your waist to support you, and you realize he must've noticed your limp when you came in and he's trying to help you. But you push him away.

"Fuck you." You mutter, taking a step, but once your weight is on your foot you fall to knees, wincing in pain. Dave has knelt down beside you in seconds, hands on your shoulders.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" He asks. You push his hands away again, not wanting him to touch you. You're pissed off at him anyway, so why would you want his help?

"You know damn well what happened and who did this to me." You growl. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He's acting this out. You know it. It's Dave fucking Strider for god's sake, he's a player. He's bound to drop you sometime.

He shakes his head."I don't, Karkat." He answers. Enraged, you stand, ignoring the pain, ignoring the urge to collapse as you struggle to stand, having bleed enough.

"You sure as hell do! You sure as hell paid Vriska to come beat the shit out of me until I couldn't even fucking stand, while you, Strider, you were probably off banging some chick! You're an asshole, you know that?" You try to stomp away, but once again your legs give out, but before he can catch you, you lean on the wall to support yourself.

"Karkat, no, I would never do that. I love you." Comes his lie. You feel like crying. This man, the man you loved, is lying to your face, and he knows it, you know it.

"Stop lying to me!" You yell. You can't take it, you let the tears flow, you allow yourself to slide down the wall and curl up into a ball to cry, showing him just how distressed you are in violent sobs. At first you think he's not going to react, he's just going to stand there and watch you drown in your pain, mental and physical, but he proves you wrong, as his arms are around you in moments and you're pulled into his chest.

"Whatever Vriska told you, it's not true. Vriska's a bitch and she'd lie to get whatever she wants. You know she wants us to break up, right? I know, I'm a player, I've broken many hearts, but I don't want to break yours. I want to keep yours. You're special, you're different. I love you, okay? I don't want to lose you." He whispers into your ear, rubbing your back soothingly. As much as you enjoy the comfort, as much as you want to believe him, you push him away, get out of his grasp, stand as quickly as you can on your legs and you storm to your bedroom, stumbling a few times but catching yourself, slamming the door hard so he knows he's not welcome to sleep with you tonight. Or even come into the room.

You lie on the bed, not knowing what else to do. What can you do? You find a person who loves you, and all he wants to do is break you.

All he wants to do is break your heart.


	8. Chapter 7

You hear the door slam after he turns the corner, stumbling every few steps.

Oh my god. Does he seriously believe Vriska? And not you? You love him, he loves you, you guys were best friends before going out, and he believes Vriska instead of you? You can't believe this. You've known each other for what? 6 years? And Vriska just moved here. That bitch must have mind control powers or something.

Standing there isn't going to make things better, you think to yourself, as you start to make your way to the bedroom you've shared with Karkat for a month now. You stand outside the door, knocking lightly.

"Fuck off." You hear Karkat say, unusually quiet as he sniffles. You frown, turning the knob, pushing the door open and stepping inside. He wipes his face quickly, before he glares at you.

Neither of you say anything. You stare at him, and he simply glares back at you, but the tears running down his cheeks silently, he looks more pitiful than intimidating. You walk over to the bed, sitting down next to him. Something on the nightstand glistens in the moonlight coming through the window, but you ignore it and focus on Karkat. Your hand rests on his cheek as you wipe away the tears with your thumb, and he simply stares at you. He's quiet, and you're not sure if he's just mad at you or he's trying to hide something.

His eyes close and he's leaning into your touch. You take off your shades, wanting to actually see him completely, and you notice his eyes pink and puffy, and tears staining his face in trails of salty water. You lean in to press your forehead against his, but when you glance at the nightstand, you see something.

You see a knife. And oh my god, there's blood on it.


	9. Chapter 8

Dave freezes, and, oh shit, he's looking at the nightstand.

"Karkat... you... why?" Is all he manages to say. You avoid his gaze,looking away quickly.

"Dave, I'm sorry." You say quietly. You expect him to leave, you really do. You almost want him to leave. But he pulls you into a hug, tucking your head under his chin. You hug him back, his warmth comforting you, his arms around you comforting you. You realize cutting is a stupid idea. You realize he never lied to you. He can't lie to you. You know he loves you too much to lie to you. And you doubted him. You can;t believe yourself, can't believe you had said those things, done those things.

"I love you, Karkat." He says, snapping you out of your mental semi-scolding. You smile slightly, squeezing his waist a little bit.

"I love you too, Dave." You reply. He nuzzles your hair, giving your head a kiss.

"Please, don't ever do this again." The cutting. Right. You know his brother used too, after getting depressed when Jake broke up with him. If it wasn't for Dave finding him after Dirk passed out, he would be dead. This is why he's so scared now, he doesn't want to lose you like he almost lost his brother.

"I won't." You answer, awaiting the question you know is going to screw you over. If he sees... No, he can't. You won't allow it. He can't see them.

Instead you're met with silence. Not his voice ringing through your ears, just silence. Just you and him, holding each other, and silence.

"Can I see?" He asks. Well, you're fucked.


	10. Chapter 9

When he freezes after you ask to see his scars, realization slaps you in the face.

This isn't the first time he's cut. Oh god. What if there's scars covering his forearm? What will you do? Oh shit. You're completely clueless. The doctors took care of Dirk, but this is different. Now the bleeding isn't severe, he isn't about to commit suicide so a hospital must not be the place to go. Maybe a therapist later but that's the future not the present and oh my god what if Karkat's still bleeding?

"Dave, are you okay? You look like you're fucking losing it over there." You know he's waiting for an excuse to avoid your question and he found it. But you ignore his question, returning the "favor", deciding to rephrase the question you asked a moment ago. The question he dreads. The question he knows you're going to ask again. The question you both know he's going to answer because you want to know. Because you need to know so you can help. He desperately needs help.

"Show me your wrists. Now." You demand, finally able to focus your eyes on his after you had been worriedly glancing at the blood stained knife on the nightstand. You're honestly scared shitless, the thoughts of what would happen if he cut too deep just then swirling around in your mind. You try to push them back, try not to think about it, but you can't help it. The reality is he could've died right then and there and it would've been your fault. Oh god.

"Dave, I don't think-" He starts. He puts his hand on top of yours as he starts talking, probably trying to reassure you, tell you he's okay, tell you to calm down. But you know he's trying to lie to you and you're not having any of it.

"Vantas I didn't ask you. Raise those fucking sleeves now or I will do it myself." You hate that you threatened him, it's probably not needed but gets the job done as he hesitantly pulls up his sleeves. You stare at the pale skin covered in white lines, red lines, and light beige stripes stuck to his skin. You identify them immediately as scars, healing cuts, and bandages.

You don't understand. You thought he was happy. You thought he is happy with you, and now here you are, staring at the cuts on his wrists forming an uneven ladder on his skin in dark and light shades of red, white, and beige, telling you he's been struggling these past few years, and those years you are with him, always there for him, laughing, joking, smiling with him, and the whole time he is hiding this from you. Hiding something you could've fixed, if he had told you. Maybe he'd still have one or two cuts, but now there's more than one or two. You can't even count.

"Dave, I'm sorry." Is all he says, watching you as you allow the disbelief to appear on your face.

"You're going to get better," you tell him, looking back up at him. " I'm going to help you. You're going to get through this, and you're going to get out of this alive. You got me? No more cutting." He nods, and you let out a breath you didn't know you are holding pulling him into a hug. You hugs you back just as you start to rub his back, whispering in his ear that everything's going to be fine.

He pulls back, looking you straight in the eyes. It strikes you as weird as he knows right where they are, even with your shades on, but you don't dwell on it very much, always concluding it's just that he knows you. Knows you well enough to know to know when you're happy, knows you well enough to know when you're sad. He knows you well enough to tell you're scared he'll break your promise, worried that he won't live to see another tomorrow. A happier day. But you're going to make sure he does, whether it kills you or not. You're not leaving his side. Never.

Because you love him.


	11. Chapter 10

By the way Dave rants you know he's scared.

You nod, you have nothing to say for yourself, nothing to say on subject. You have to tell him why eventually, there's no avoiding it. He's going to need to know because he wants to help you. He needs to help you, and you know that more than you want to admit. He really cares for you, you see that, and you never told him what's been going on in your life when he told you everything that went on in his. You see it as betrayal of your boyfriend and your best friend, and he should too, yet he's sitting here mumbling that you're going to get better. You want to believe him, you really do, because you know how much time and effort he'll put into it, but once the cutting starts it's hard to stop it. He knows that all too well, which is probably why he's so determined. Why he might lose his job. Why he'll neglect his friends. Why his marks in school will go down. Why he won't sleep. Why he won't eat. He wont do anything until you're better.

You touch your hand lightly to his cheek and he stares at you, startled. You must of broke his train of thought. He sighs, leans into your hand. You can tell he closes his eyes behind his shades, stressed, worried, scared. It's your fault. You're causing him this stress, worry, fear. You don't know what to do, how to relive him, so you simply murmur "Everything's going to be okay, Dave." You know by the way he bites his bottom lip he doesn't believe you. He simply can't. It's what Dirk told him. Then he cut again, he did it again, went to the hospital again, and now he's okay. But you're not Dirk, you're not strong, you can't handle this. He knows it, you don't want him too, but he does.

"and what if it wont be, Karkat? What if I actually lose you? What will I do then, huh?" You bite your bottom lip. He's right, as always. You smile slightly, trying to reassure him. You need him to at least think everything's going to be fine. If he thinks that, maybe it'll convince you also, and maybe, just maybe, you can stop. You will stop. You just need his help.

"Don't worry, Dave, I'm not going anywhere.* You tell him, pulling him into a hug. He reacts instantly, wrapping his arms around you, his face already buried in your neck. You rock him gently from side-to-side, and you can't tell whether or not you're comforting yourself more than you are him, but you could care less. You're still here, you're still in his arms, you still love each other, and you're both determined to get through this. To push past the scars. Because you will. You know it, he knows it.

Because you love him.


	12. Chapter 11

A month later and he's getting better.

You know it's probably because you check his wrists every day, but at least he's not cutting. At least the cuts heal. At least he's not dead. At least he's still here. With you. Hugging you. Kissing you. Just like before that shit storm happened. You're happy, and he is. Happy to get over this, happy that he's still here. If he died that night, it would've been your fault. It would've been your fault for not going in after him. It would've been your fault for not stopping him. But you did go in, you did stop him. It's not your fault. It's Vriska's.

You press your lips against his in the hallway at school. Karkat has his back against the lockers and his arms around your neck, while you have your own arms wrapped around his waist. You do this so often the teachers gave up caring, and the students don't bully you about being gay because who the hell thinks you care anyway? Well that and you'd probably beat the shit out of them if they bullied you and they know that because well, you're Dave Strider. Nobody messes with you. Nobody. It's why Vriska took her and her rich family and moved to Canada.

The bell rings but you ignore it, kissing him again, hoping he never heard it. He pushes against your chest though, breaking the kiss off. Looks like he heard it. You press light kisses to his face.

"Dave, stop. I have to go to class, and you do too." He says, and with one last push on your chest he's able to get out of your hold, and starts to walk away. You grab his wrist, pulling him back, putting your arms back around his waist and pressing your foreheads together.

"We should ditch," You say, staring into his black eyes. He sighs, pushing you away again, but your hold on his waist just pulls him in closer to you. His head now rests on your shoulder, your chests now pressed together.

"No. Now let go of me." He demands. You release him, obeying for once. He stares at you for a moment, before he pecks your cheek. You manage to not blush, watching him as he turns and walks away.

You watch him until he's gone.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now, before you read this chapter, I want you to go back to the chapter 11 and read the last line carefully.**

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

Fuck gym.

It's a stupid class. You absolutely hate it with a passion and can't over the fact that you have to actually do this class and you have no choice what so ever. Gym is frigging brutal to you, and you absolutely despise sports so this is pure torture. And you have no choice but to live through it.

Today the teacher decides to bring out the basketballs. You would bang your head off the wall in annoyance if the walls weren't hard brick. It's stupid to have a gym with brick walls. What if someone bangs into one? It's a broken bone for sure, and aren't schools obsessed with safety? Isn't bricks in a school gym not safe? The idiots who put them there are absolute... well, idiots. You're especially vulnerable with your small size and shit, and oh my god now you're paranoid. Where the heck is Dave when you need him? Oh yeah, breezing through math like its nothing. How does he even manage? Jesus Christ he's so good at it, it's fucking a-

Something hard collides with your head. A basketball is your immediate assumption, as you stumble back and you hit your head hard off of something, and you collapse. Your head hurts a great deal and everything is spinning, and you're light headed. You know you hit the wall as the teacher comes toward you quickly and students crowd around you, and eventually you pass out, ignoring the teacher as he tells you to keep your eyes open.

"Dave..." You mumble before you're thrown into darkness.

'I love you.'


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: to the guest who asked me why is it always karkat, I honestly have no idea. And it only keeps happening.

* * *

Math class.

This is the stupidest class of all time. they take a shit ton of time explaining the simplest of things, leaving you bored shitless wondering if your boyfriend is surviving gym or not. Then you get worried, and Rose takes notice, then there's another shit storm brewing and jesus why must your sister notice everything?

At least she's not here today.

Wait... What were you doing? Oh yeah, worrying about Karkat. Something's telling you that something happened to him. But you always get that feeling when he's in gym. He shouldn't even be allowed near that place. He's not fit to go in there, and the teacher decided to start the basketball classes today, so he's ultimately fucked into oblivion.

There is a knock on the door. The teacher goes to open it, and your only thought is ' dear god makes this interesting'. The teacher and what you think to be a student exchange a few words before the teacher turns back to the class and oh my god what is Sollux doing here?

"David, you are needed down in the gym." Yep, Karkat's ultimately fucked into oblivion. Wait... oh my god he's fucked into oblivion! You stand, trying not to seem in such a rush and walk over to Sollux. You walk past him and he follows, and you hear the door close behind you.

"What happened to him?" You ask, stopping abruptly. Sollux stops also, turning around to face you.

"He got hit in the head by a bathetball then hit his head off of the wall. Nithe to thee you too, by the way." He answers, rolling his eyes.

"Well shit." You say. Cool kid facades aside, your dumbass of a boyfriend is in trouble. Sollux just rolls his eyes. and you flip him the bird. You don't think he understands the seriousness of the situation yet. He wont understand until you understand but you certainly don't understand. Well yet, of course. But you will. You're not sure if you want too, but you will eventually.

A few minutes later and you're down at the gym, Sollux tagging along beside you. People are in a circle at one area of the gym, near the wall, and at the center you knew who is there. The one and only Karkat Vantas. Your caring best friend, and loving boyfriend. Worried glances soon spot you and people clear a path and you can clearly see your boyfriend laying on the ground, passed out.

Okay it's way more serious than you thought.


End file.
